


7 blades

by Shiary



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Kingsglaive: Final Fantasy XV (2016), Multi, no traitor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:15:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24146494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shiary/pseuds/Shiary
Summary: Drabbles for Glaive week 2020Day 1: DreamsDay 2: ReluctanceDay 3: Alternate universe-modern settingDay 4: Guiding HopeDay 5: ElementsDay 6: One bulletDay 7: Free (festivals)
Comments: 24
Kudos: 13
Collections: Glaiveweek2020





	1. Every star is a dream

Every star is a dream held and accomplished.

It was an old saying, one that often accompanied tales of past heroic deeds from tales that remained only in the memories of the Elders of Galahd. Nyx had heard plenty of them over his childhood, had even played out some of those stories with his friends.

Crowe had always loved the tales of great magic and daring. Those were the heroes won by cunning use of power at just the right time. Libertus had preferred the steady stories of steadfast survival gained by following one’s heart. Pelna hadn’t had a preference, soaking in all the stories with equal fascination and a thousand questions.

As for Nyx, as long as the ending was happy and everyone survived then he didn’t care how it happened. He’d been teased for that desire, and reminded countless times that the only stories where everyone survived happily were those that held little to no resemblance to reality.

Nyx had never lost that desire, that dream of his to see all those around him live happily to ripe old age. Even as the reality of war, of cruelty and despair, threatened to break him. He would be the hero from Galahd’s past, striving for the impossible dream of saving everyone as often as needed.

He clung to that hope stubbornly mission after mission, even as his hands grew bloody and scarred. Clung to it as he witnessed friends and foe die screaming. Clung to it as his group of friends shrunk one by one until only a handful remained.

But now, as the fireworks flew into the sky, Nyx wondered if a new star had been born. For his dream of peace, of seeing his friends survive and be offered the chance to see their children and grandchildren grow old, had finally arrived. Niflheim’s complete surrender after an internal coup had been welcomed by all.

Nyx looked around him, seeing his friends and family laughing and crying in turns as they all lifted their drinks to the ones missing. He may not have been able to save all of them but Nyx would live for them.


	2. Mission:Babysitter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 2: Reluctance  
> Regis gives Titus a new mission. He's not happy with it.

Titus stared at his asshole of a king and bluntly replied, “Fuck no.”

Regis grinned, pressing his fingers together as he leaned back with a pleased expression. “Are you disobeying a direct order from your King?”

Titus’ scowl deepened. “Yes because you’re being an ass. I’m not a baby sitter Regis, and I certainly know nothing about taking care of a 6 month old baby.” He crossed his arms, refusing to even glance at Aulea’s sprawled form. He would break if he did.

“It’s only for one night Titus.” Regis coaxed gently. “Aulea and I need some actual sleep and Cor’s not back from his mission for another week.”

“What about Clarus?”

Aulea mumbled the reply, “Going camping tomorrow and has to leave early.” Titus failed to restrain himself and glanced over at the exhausted mother. “You’re the only person we trust to take care of Noctis.”

Fuck... There was no way Titus could say no to them when Aulea looked half asleep already (after drinking 2 expresso’s!) and Regis was only marginally better off. Titus didn’t need to say anything as his expression spoke for him.

Regis got up with a beaming smile, “Wonderful! Let’s go right away.”

Less than an hour later, Titus Drautos, feared and respected commander of the Kingsglaive walked into the training ground with two large duffel bags and a young prince strapped to his chest. He ignored the sniggers and wolf-whistles from his glaives, mentally noting who had for later punishment, in favour of checking the straps holding the giggling Noctis attached to him one last time.

Then, as Noctis reached up to pull at his shirt, Titus started the training. “100 laps around the hall! If you don’t make each lap under 3 minutes, you’ll be doing 20 burpees!” The groans of horror were quite rewarding even if he’d have to deal with spit all over his chest for the next day.


	3. The Kingsglaive Bar and Dance Club

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a normal night at work in the Kingsglaive Bar and Dance club. Except that Crowe wants to figure out who gave Nyx that big hickey. Inspired by Daemon’s brewery au.

Nyx sauntered into the changing room with a grin. Crowe whistled as she spotted the hickey proudly displayed on his neck. “Had a fun evening, Nyx?” She asked teasingly. “Going to share details? Or do we have to guess?”

Nyx laughed as he opened his locker and started getting changed. “Sorry Crowe,” His eyes were shining with mirth. “I’m not saying a thing about last night.”

Crowe’s eyes narrowed, “That a challenge Hero?” Nyx said nothing. “Alright you cheeky bastard! I’m going to find out what happened last night.” She slung an arm around Nyx’ shoulders and wrestled him closer so she could get a better look at the mark. “Umm... Too small to be from Drautos.” She ignored the choking sounds from Luche and Tredd and let Nyx go with a scowl.

“I am going to figure it out Nyx.” She wagged her finger in his direction before twisting around to march out into the bar to start her shift. Nyx only laughed at both her declaration, and the red-faced looks on Luche.

* * *

“Was it Axel?” Crowe asked as she grabbed the drinks for one of her tables. She inspected Nyx for any sign of his thoughts.

Nyx shrugged, “Not saying anything.” 

Crowe scowled and stomped away. She was going to find out who the Devil that had left with Nyx last night was.

\---

“Can’t have been Tredd or Luche.” Crowe muttered to herself, still staring at Nyx as she munched on a snack. “Libs?” Nyx shrugged again, a grin plastered firmly on his face while he raised a hand to touch the swollen mark. A small goofy but genuine smile drifted across his expression at whatever memories the hickey reminded him of.

Crowe took a vicious bite from her taco and swore to find the person as quickly as possible. How else would she be able to read them the riot act about hurting Nyx?

* * *

The night was winding down as the bar send out the last call, the announcement cutting through the music from the dance club above it. There were still a good dozen or so dancers upstair and as many sitting down in the bar. Crowe went through her tables one last time, getting a few orders for Nyx and Libs to fill.

She’d spent most of her night trying to figure out who the mysterious guy who’d been dressed as a masked Devil for the costume party could have been. And yet Nyx didn’t show any reactions at any of the names she’d shot out.

And with the night winding down, Crowe found herself as mystified as she had been at the start of it. The only thing she could get from the way Nyx was acting was the knowledge that whoever it was, this wasn’t just a casual fling.

She’d even asked Libertus and the new kids, Noctis and Prompto, if they had any idea who might have shacked up with Nyx last night. None of them seemed to know anything, though she had her doubts about how truthful Libs was being, though Prompto had offered a Gladiolus Amicitia as a possible person. 

Nyx had laughed at that as he’d handed her her orders.

* * *

Crowe finished counting her cash, putting the tips away into her wallet, and headed off to lock everything away. 

And that’s when she saw it.

Nyx was standing outside talking with someone, laughing and with such a adoring look in his eyes that Crowe just knew this was the guy. She quickly put her stuff away and quietly moved closer, hoping to get a good look at Nyx’s mysterious lover.

She stepped out into the night just as the moon re-emerged from behind the clouds.

“Pelna?” She squeaked, surprised beyond her usual level-headedness at the sight of their quiet DJ half tangled with Nyx.

Nyx glanced over at her with a roll of his eyes then grabbed Pelna and dipped him into a steaming kiss. Crowe fled back into the bar and into Libertus’ roaring laughter.


	4. A moment of Insanity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 4: Guiding Hope  
> Luche is minding his own business when something catches his eye. Nothing is the same after that and Luche has no idea what’s going on. He’s just along for the ride?

It started with an out of place shadow. 

Luche was watching the glaives train, his mind carefully considering who to bring to the coming scouting mission with the Commander; when it happened. It was a mere sliver of a movement caught by the corner of his eye. He turned to check who was spying on the training only to find himself staring at something impossible.

It disappeared a moment later, leaving Luche staring at the shadow of a pillar, questioning his sanity. After all, what other explanation could there be for seeing himself staring back at him while his own voice whispered, "Don't let him go alone…"

Luche turned back to the training ground and swore to take a few days off to deal with whatever issue had given rise to the momentary lapse in sanity.

* * *

Luche watched carefully as Commander Drautos slipped away towards the Niflheim compound, alone. He couldn't keep his mind from replaying the insane thought that this, this right here! Was what his lapse of insanity had been talking about.

But that was crazy. Insane even. 

Luche had no proof that his lapse of sanity had been anything but that.

And yet…

Swearing to himself, Luche motioned for Nyx to keep watch and followed. And when the whole base lit up with alarms and troops, Luche felt utterly glad he's disobeyed a direct order as he grabbed an unconscious Drautos and warped away.

He would contemplate what this whole shit show later. Once he got some fucking answers from his commander about why in Ifrit's asshole, he hadn't done anything when that creepy bastard of a scientist had walked closer and injected him with some black oily thing.

* * *

There were more lapses in sanity - Luche refused to consider them anything more than that no matter what Crowe said- with equally mystifying messages. And every single time, Luche found himself doing something he would have NEVER done normally.

Going behind Commander Drautos' back to talk with the Marshall about a mandatory therapy program for all glaives and guards. (He was surprisingly unsurprised when Drautos apologized to King Regis after an unusual meeting between them.)

Forcing his way into the Queen's quarters with the best Galahdian midwife. (The Queen gave birth to a premature but healthy boy, and broke three of Luche's fingers in the process.)

Adopting a toddler with bright eyes and the sunniest smile. (The boy, Prompto, quickly became adopted by everyone in the Galahdian district and never alone even as Luche went on missions. Though he would never forgive Tredd and Sonitus for introducing the child to chocobos so early.)

Slipping into the sealed document room only to bring out an interesting folder about a certain Adagium that he presented to the Elders. (They were aware of the prophecy of the Lucii and made it quite clear they weren't going to allow it to happen. A meeting with the King was arranged, a day after the prince's 5th birthday.)

Leading a team into Niflheim to destroy seven MT factories that no one had known existed until then. Luche enjoyed watching his blade bite deep into the creepy scientist that had been responsible for his first lapse into insanity. (They found the Adagium, and invited Ardyn Lucis Caelum to return to Insomnia with them.)

Watching as the Elders stood as equal to the King of Lucis as they invoked the right of Eos' Trial, and forced the Dragonian to admit his mistake. ( Ardyn Lucis Caelum was introduced as an uncle to the world. He would be heir apparent until Noctis was old enough to choose whether he wished to become King. The choice would be his, and only his.)

And as the ink dried on a peace treaty proclaiming the restoration of borders as established in the 1615 ME treaties. Luche watched as his companion of many years, an older and scarred version of himself, gave him one last message.

"Guide them."


	5. The way they are

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 5: Elements  
> Nyx loved Fire. Pelna knew the Water. Libertus stood firm on the Earth. Crowe knew the taste of Air.  
> (A character analysis of sorts)

**Fire**

Nyx loved fire, always had. It was warmth and safety during his childhood, chasing away the monsters and beasts that crept in the dark. It was the love between his parents, passionate and all encompassing. It was the snarky words from his sister, vicious and temporary.

Even when the fires of war approached Galahd, Nyx wasn’t worried. Fire might burn somethings away but it also renewed the grounds and allowed for new growth. It certainly pushed Nyx and his friends to new heights as they found themselves in Insomnia, refugees from a war they had no part in.

  
  


**Water**

Water in Galahd was always on the move lest it becomes murky and full of sickness. The rivers that ran through them carved their riverbeds decade by decade with endless patience and relentlessness. Pelna enjoyed following its path and watching the results of that patience.

His life had always been by the water and on it. Be it the ocean’s wave or the river’s current, Pelna had learnt long ago how to ride with them. Through gale and storm, Pelna bowed where needed and kept his patience close at hand. It was the relentless pursuit of the water that forced all to give way before it. And in a war not of their own making, Pelna would show them what happened to those who stand in the way of the relentless water.  
  


**Earth**

For as long as he could remember, Libertus had always been the biggest kid then adult around. Not the tallest or strongest, simply the biggest. He’d learnt early on that it meant people would judge him on it, think him scary or mean because of his build. And Libertus had taken that lesson and promised himself never to let it make him mean.

It helped that after that initial reaction, people saw how quickly he jumped to help others without asking for anything in return. When Libertus decided something, he dug his feet into the ground and did all he could to attain his goal, regardless of what that goal might be. Nyx and Crowe liked to rib him about being stubborn but Libertus preferred to think of it as being true to his word. And when Niflheim came knocking on their door, Libertus swore to keep what remained of his family safe.

No matter what he needs to do to accomplish that.  
  
  


**Air**

The air always tasted different depending on where you were in Galahd. Standing by the ocean brought salt into the air while the jungle air was full of water and flowers. A good storm brought with it the static taste of ozone while the calm breeze brought with it a variety of smells and tastes. Crowe had always been able to taste the difference in the air, as had her mother and grandmother and theirs as well.

Crowe had been brought up with the knowledge of the air’s taste, of how every change in it meant a change in the weather. She ran with her mother and aunts through each island, learning and warning of the changes as they went. She never stayed in one place for long, always moving to the next town, always seeking the newest taste. And while everything around her changed, Crowe never forgot those who helped her.

Crowe smiled as she filled the taste of the air with fire and lightning. Niflheim did not know the taste of the air so she would teach them how it burnt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the kudos and comments! Day 7 and 8 of the glaiveweek are "free choice" so I would love it if you gave me prompts to use for those days!


	6. A shot for ages

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sonitus lined up his shot. He only needed a single bullet to change everything.  
> Day 6: One bullet

_ Line the sight on the target _

Sonitus had always thought the Astrals were dicks. Why else would he have been born mute but possessing pitch perfect hearing?

His moms took it in stride, as was their clan's way, and had learned sign language along side him. When Sonitus had been able to bring the clan to where a lost child had fallen because of how quiet that part of the jungle had been, they simply nodded and listened closely to what he had to tell them.

_ Check the wind velocity _

He couldn't tell the idiots around him off but that didn't mean he couldn't get his message across in other ways. Sonitus learned to move without a sound in order to prank the kids who made fun of him.

As an adult, that same skill allowed him to know things he shouldn't. Blackmail was always useful when you were a refugee in a city filled with xenophobia. 

_ Adjust his mark accordingly _

When the call had come from King Regis for people who might be able to accept the magic of the Lucii, Sonitus shrugged and followed his friends to the trials. He, Tredd and Axis were all accepted quickly enough.

It took exactly four days before Sonitus killed an assassin through a wall because the idiot was being too loud. Their new commander had merely sighed and arrange special training for him

_ Wait for the target to arrive _

By the end of the first year of the Kingsglaive, Sonitus had become an open secret among them. When Sonitus twisted his fingers towards his ear, everyone knew to stop and keep quiet.

Dozens of sabotage, assassination, and coup plans were derailed by the simple fact that Sonitus was walking around, listening and remembering everything. And if Sonitus sometimes made that gesture then refused to tell them anything?

Well no one was going to ask questions if a certain xenophobic proposal was quietly changed to be inclusive only a day or so later.

_ Take a deep breath _

Sonitus had double the missions under his belt than anyone else in the Kingsglaive. Most of those were classified as King's and Shield's eyes only (though he was well aware the Marshall read them all). 

Scouting, undercover work, espionage, surveillance. They were now routine things for Sonitus. Assassination missions? Those were rarer but they still happened.

_ Wait for the perfect moment _

When he'd been brought into the King's office and saw the grim faces waiting for him in the office, Sonitus knew this would be an assassination of the highest difficulty. When he'd read the brief, Sonitus had grinned and giving King Regis a brisk salute.

Assassinating an apparent immortal Scourge filled human that had recently been named the Chancellor of Niflheim would be interesting.

_ Pull the trigger _

It had taken a bit over half a year to prepare. Even with the advantage of being mute and thus thought harmless and stupid, it had taking nearly three months to get close enough to the Chancellor to hear anything of interest.

Namely the results of several tests done by a Versteal Besithia in an attempt to replicate the immortality of the Chancellor. The knowledge that UV rays and items blessed by an Oracle were the only thing that caused lasting harm provided a great starting point for Sonitus.

_ Twist around to be hidden from view _

Slipping in to get a high powered rifle blessed by Queen Sylvia Nox Fleuret proved much easier than convincing a branch of Niflheim's R&D department that a synthetic UV rays producing fluid was being requisitioned by the military for testing. Sonitus actually had to make use of his hearing to get access to a General's computer to send the forms required.

_ Disassemble the rifle _

Planning the timing for the assassination and what would happen after, filled the rest of the months with steady work. Sonitus wasn't going to let anything to chance.

Not when one bullet would save the world from endless darkness.

_ And disappear into the crowd, never to be discovered. _


	7. Festival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A celebration in Galahd

The fire burned brightly as drinks and food were shared along laughter and stories. Firework flashed brightly overhead, the bang muffling words but doing little to diminish the happiness of the occasion.

Libertus wove his way towards his friends, hands full of food from the firepits. Crowe was tilted backwards, laughing wildly about something one of the others had said. Libertus shook his head as he continued to their table and slammed the food-ladden plates between the many drinking cups.

"Here ya go! Eat up and I'm not cleaning up any mess you make." Libertus glared between the idiots who'd decided a drinking contest was the only thing to do to celebrate.

Nyx grinned, eyes not moving from the impromptu staring contest with Luche. "Sure thing Libs." Libertus rolled his eyes and headed back to Crowe and Pelna.

Both of them were taking bets from the growing crowd surrounding the ten people strong drinking contest. Crowe motioned for Libs and asked, "Do you want to bet?"

Libertus shook his head and ruffled her hair, careful not to disturb the new clan braids. "Why? So you can make even more money? We both know Tredd's going to win."

Crowe ducked away from his hand and laughed, "Hush you! Now make a bet or help Pelna keep track of who's drinking what!"

Pelna looked up at his name but quickly returned to writing down who was at what shot. Libertus shook his head, grabbed one of the many full glasses of something dark and delicious, before heading to take a seat by Sonitus.

Libertus looked around, a deep seated satisfaction nestling in the bottom of his stomach. The night was clear, the stars and moon shining brightly on Galahd's shores.

It was a good night to celebrate the harvest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the comments, kudos and bookmarks. If you have any prompt for day 8, let me know!


	8. An end and a Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 8: free --> Chosen prompt BAMF  
> 8 moments in a massive mission.

_ Nyx Ulric _

The army before him was almost overwhelming in its strength. Deamons, MTs, Magitek machines; all coming as an endless wave towards the only bridge leading across the chasm. Nyx grinned, twirled his kukris gleefully and set his sight on his job. He was going to hold them here, by himself, for as long as the others needed.

His comm buzzed as Libertus contacted him. “Remember Hero, you’re just holding them on the bridge so don’t destroy them all in one go.” 

Nyx laughed, “Fine. Can’t have all the fun after all. See you on the other side!” And with that, Nyx warped forward, meeting the first wave of soldiers with a chain of lightning and his kukris.

_ Libertus Ostium _

Libertus rolled his eyes at Nyx’s recklessness but he wasn’t worried. Nyx could handle whatever Niflheim decided to throw at him for quite a while. More than enough time for the others to be done with their own part of Pelna’s plan.

As for himself, Libertus kept his invisibility up as he slipped behind General Uldor and into the Niflheim High Command meeting. The 12 highest ranked generals, those responsible for the war against Lucis, sat around a large table with Emperor Aldercap at the front. He settled down within arms reach of the Emperor and opened his mic so Pelna could hear what was being said.

Now all that remained was getting the signal from Pelna to kill them all. 

_ Pelna Khara _

Pelna was keeping track of 8 missions at the same time. Nyx had already started playing with the army. Libertus was in place and giving Pelna a direct line to Niflheim’s plans. Crowe was almost ready in Angelguard with her mages.

The rest of missions would have to wait until Crowe started her summons since they wouldn’t be able to do their job if the Astrals were watching. And once it started, Pelna would have to manage the timing of each one down to the second least things went awry.

An alarm buzzed on his screen and Pelna sighed. He grabbed his dagger and threw it into the MT who’d made it to his tent. The dagger settled into the MT’s power core before it got a single step inside. Pelna sighed and returned to his work. It was time.

“Now Crowe.”

  
  


_ Crowe Altius _

Crowe heard Pelna’s order and grinned. She was finally going to have the chance to say exactly what she thought of Bahamut’s idiocy. She stepped forward, doing one last quick look over the large summoning array the mages have built on Angelguard. Finding no mistake, Crowe grabbed at the threads of magic within her and started feeding them to the spell.

All around her, the other mages did the same. The array lit up from the magic power poured into it and the summon began. Clouds churned into being above them. The ocean grew agitated as ever bigger waves crashed on shore. Ice spread with a crackle from a hidden spring. The rock lances surrounding them rumbled and cracked open. Stars lit up in a particular constellation. A flower bloomed then wilted by Crowe’s feet.

One by one, the Astrals appeared around the array with a violent crack of the air and water. Bahamut looked down upon the miniscule beings that dared summon them. Before any of them could begin to demand answers, Crowe grinned and activated the second array hidden beneath the first one.

Chains of pure magic, unbreakable and filled with binding symbols, shot out from Crowe’s hands and twisted around each Astral. She could feel the binding take and all the Astrals except for Ramuh start fighting against it. Their struggles were futile for the binding chains were tied to Eos itself.

Crowe cackled to herself and cracked her knuckles. “Hey Pel, I’m done on my side. Tell the commander he can go ahead and destroy it.” She didn’t wait for an answer as she decided to give some of the Astrals a piece of her mind.

_ Titus Drautos _

Titus Drautos heard Crowe’s word and rolled his eyes. He could guess what his firecracker of a mage had in mind to further keep the Astrals’ attention on her. Not that he disagreed with her, it was simply a pity he couldn’t be there to see their reactions.

Drautos saluted the guards posted by the Crystal’s chambers as he walked in. As the door hissed closed behind him, Drautos turned to face the locking mechanism. He couldn’t afford to be disturbed before he was done. So he found the control panel for the security system in the room and allowed the virus Pelna created to deal with the cameras.

A quick shield then he walked over to the Crystal’s casing. Pelna had out done himself by creating magically enhanced explosives that would destroy the Crystal without also destroying the Citadel. Drautos hummed to himself as he casually broke through the casing and started stacking the explosives around the Crystal.

He kept an ear out for any signs of someone approaching but was able to complete his task without any issue. With a grin, Drautos clicked on the timer, surrounded the area with another shield and waited.

The sight of the Crystal that had been stealing the life of his friend and King, shattering into pieces was oh so satisfying.

_ Luche Lazarus _

The snow danced around Luche as he slipped into the laboratory and made his way through the bustling place. His stolen laboratory coat and security card ensured no one looked twice at him as he walked without hesitation through the metallic halls. It also helped that none of the actual humans seemed to look away from their own work and notes.

Luche barely managed to restrain his scorn at the lax security inside the only MT factory of Niflheim. Such a closely guarded secret and yet they simply assumed anyone there belonged. Still he couldn’t complain too much as it made his job that much easier.

Within an hour, Luche had copied all the research on the Scourge, planted a dozen bombs throughout the complexe, and found the man responsible for the atrocious experiments that greeted the MT soldiers. No matter what Versteal Besithia spouted, he was just as dead as anyone else after Luche slipped his kukris between his ribs.

_ Tredd Furia _

Tredd hated Pitioss. The place was a damn maze of weird physics and magic that made no sense what-so-ever. Still, he was the only one that had managed to find the bound statues deep within its ruins and he wasn’t going to shrink for the challenge.

The vial of Ifrit’s blood, recovered from the attack on Insomnia some decades ago, pulsed hot against his waist. A single drop of it was enough to melt through diamonds and Tredd wasn’t keen on losing any parts of him to it. So he moved carefully through the obstacles of Pitioss and made his way down to the statue of Eos.

The crackle of his radio gave him mere glimpse into what was happening outside despite Pelna’s best attempts to prevent interference from the wild magic that resided inside the ruins. A glimpse was all he needed as he heard Crowe cackle and knew she had the Astrals bound to her whims.

Tredd grinned as he opened the vial of blood and slowly dripped it unto the chains holding the statue in place. The blood drops opened cracks into the rock and if Tredd tried very hard, he could see movement within it.

_ Sonitus Bellum _

The fang of Leviathan was larger than his forearm but that didn’t stop Sonitus from finishing his clan’s work. It had taken 12 generations of blacksmiths and carvers to beat the fang into submission as a usable weapon. Twelve generations who kept the secret of Leviathan’s Temple until it was needed once more.

Now, standing on the deck of a fishing boat, Sonitus burned the last of the symbols into the bone white blade. The ocean seemed to churn with the knowledge of what was to come. Sonitus ignored it all as he slipped the Astral Blade into its sheath and got ready to swim. 

As he saw the bright lights of Crowe’s summon on the horizon and received Pelna’s go ahead, Sonitus dove into the frigid waters off the northern coast of Accordo and sank into its depth. On the bottom floor of the ocean, right at the edge of an ocean trench, stood an odd sight. A temple of algae and fish bones thrumming with power.

Sonitus swam into its centre and took out the Blade. Leviathan’s Altar stood there. And as Sonitus drove the blade into it, he heard Leviathan cry out as she was bound to the Temple of her own making. Once Crowe was done with her, Leviathan would not be able to escape the confines of its grounds.

_ Axis Arra _

A flower fluttered in the wind, its crimson petals tightly gathered around the bulb. On one side was a pyre and on the other was a mixture of earth and water. Axis waited patiently as Nyx destroyed Niflheim’s forces without breaking a sweat. He waited as the Crystal broke under Drautos’ precise anger. He waited as Sonitus bound Leviathan away from humanity.

And then, Pelna’s soft signal to begin the Ritual of Rebirth. It was an old ritual, one done every winter solstice to invite Eos’ return. There had never been any reply to the ritual, not since the fall of Solheim and the destruction of Eos’ children in the war. But Axis knew why, had known since Tredd had come back from Pitioss with Eos’ blessing of life.

So now, with Tredd breaking the bounds of Eos, it was up to Axis the eldest of the Arra to awaken Eos and welcome her back to her domain. The ritual was not hard to do nor was it long but required the blessing of Etro which was held within the blood of Arra. 

The earth and water mixture went under the flower as it flowered for the first time in centuries. A few drops of blood gave the flower a reddish glow. And then the whole mix was placed on the pyre as the flames turned black. Axis waited until only ashes remained in the pyre bowl before he took it and turned around with a deep bow.

Two pairs of hands accepted it from him as Eos and Etro faced each other. The Mothers of all Life and Death had returned and not even Bahamut could stand against them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not really happy with the last three moments (Sonitus, Tredd and Axis) because it took a more religious turn than I expected. Hope it still makes sense!
> 
> Thank you for all of your comments and kudos! I am still accepting prompts for my quarantine prompt drabble series so if you have things you want me to write, let me know!


End file.
